


Satin Bows

by cherrybliss



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Cho Seungyoun, Dom Lee Hangyul, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Stockings, Sub Kim Wooseok, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, maybe mild pet play??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: Seungyoun and Hangyul take turns on Wooseok. Because best friends share everything, right?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	Satin Bows

**Author's Note:**

> (obligatory prayer for lord's forgiveness)

“Can you strip down, princess?” Seungyoun asked in a low tone, and Wooseok responded by unbuttoning his shirt. He did so slowly, but not to look seductive – it looked more like he was somehow afraid of ripping his clothes, so he treated them with care before letting them fall to the floor like cherry blossom petals.

“Look how pretty he is,” Seungyoun whispered once he was one undressing “He even dressed up for us.”

Hangyul was just waiting for his heart to stop beating. He hadn’t even touched Wooseok yet, but he was light-headed just from the thought of what he was about to do to him. Well, he _and_ Seungyoun were about to do to him. At first he was insecure, because Seungyoun and Wooseok had been dating for years and he was just there to “spice things up” for one night, but the second Wooseok stripped, there was no room left for coherent thoughts. All Hangyul could think about was the angelic boy in front of him, rubbing his soft thighs together.

He blamed it all on the delicate white thigh highs and powder blue panties Wooseok chose to wear. The panties were fairly simple, they might’ve been boring if not for the small bulge they couldn’t hide. The stockings, on the other hand, had a big white bow on each hem, right where they met Wooseok’s upper thighs. Hangyul didn’t know something so harmless could turn him on so much.

“Turn around,” Seungyoun instructed him in an uncharacteristically low tone, and it was fascinating to see Wooseok so obedient for the first time.

Seungyoun’s predatory eyes were raking up and down his body, but Wooseok was probably comfortable with that. Hangyul himself hadn’t mustered such courage yet, even though he knew _they_ were the ones who invited him to have sex with them. Call him old-fashioned, but openly staring at his _friend_ , who was dating his other friend, felt wrong no matter the circumstances.

And yet, he couldn’t look away from the dimples on Wooseok’s lower back, and the cute blue bow right below them.

Obviously used to putting on this kind of show, although usually for an audience of one, Wooseok stuck his little ass out ever so slightly and gave them a few shy wiggles. The most infuriating thing about it was that he looked like he genuinely didn’t know what he was doing, or what an impact he had on them. Everything about him was so perversely innocent.

Hangyul just about lost his mind when Seungyoun tapped his lap twice and Wooseok immediately understood. He sat in Seungyoun’s lap, but his eyes were still fixed on Hangyul’s face. They looked so in synch, so perfect together, and Hangyul would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous.

“Won’t you go show him what a good boy you are?” Seungyoun whispered in Wooseok’s ear, but it was loud enough for Hangyul to hear “Go ahead.”

Hangyul didn’t know what that entailed exactly, but apparently, Wooseok’s idea was to move from Seungyoun’s lap to Hangyul’s, like a skilled cat demanding everyone’s attention. But unlike with Seungyoun, he was still looking him straight in the eye. To truly get comfortable, he wrapped his arms around Hangyul’s shoulders until their faces were just and inches apart. And then he kissed him – so, so very gently.

It was one of the sweetest kisses Hangyul had ever gotten – it tasted like cherry chapstick, and something very _Wooseok_ he couldn’t quite put his finger on. In any case, it was a warm and chaste kiss, albeit a lot longer than a simple peck. The way Wooseok kissed felt like he was desperately trying to hold back and keep up his naïve appearances, but it was just a little too passionate, just a little too needy. When they broke away, Hangyul rubbed his lips together to taste the remnants of that chapstick, and Wooseok’s eyelids fell slightly lower than they previously were.

Hangyul soon realized that Seungyoun was crowding Wooseok’s space from behind. Being a lot broader than him, he enveloped his entire frame with ease and placed his hands on his waist so he couldn’t go anywhere. With his chest pressed to Hangyul’s chest and his back pressed to Seungyoun’s, Wooseok barely had enough space to even breathe.

“You can be as rough as you want with him,” Seungyoun said “He likes it.”

“Is that true, Wooseokie?” Hangyul asked tentatively, and Wooseok responded with a shy nod and a pout that really, really made him want to ruin him. He looked so easy to break – all it would take is a light touch on his inner thigh, or maybe even just the right kind of look, and Wooseok would be a crying, sensitive mess. At least that’s what Hangyul liked to imagine, but with the tremble of Wooseok’s lower lip and the way his panties already looked uncomfortably tight, it didn’t seem too far-fetched.

“Come on, use your words,” Seungyoun encouraged him by caressing his waist “Tell Hangyulie how much you like to be ruined.”

Wooseok swallowed his spit, and looked straight at Hangyul.

“I’m just a little slut, Hangyul-ah,” he said “You can use me however you want. I just want to make you feel good.”

“Shit,” Hangyul swore under his breath when he realized Wooseok wasn’t just acting. His gaze was innocent but unwavering, and Hangyul knew he meant every word of it – he didn’t want to be fucked, but _used_.

“Sure, baby,” he said confidently “Let’s start by putting that pretty mouth of yours to use.”

Wooseok didn’t need to be told twice, nor did he seek Seungyoun’s permission – tonight, they were both his doms, and he was simply eager to please. He reached for Hangyul’s zipper and together they got rid of his jeans and underwear in just a few seconds. He looked down at where Hangyul’s bare cock pressed against the front of his panties, and Hangyul could swear he heard him _keen_.

He had to get off of Hangyul’s lap to kneel between his legs, but the missing warmth was quickly replaced by something ever better – his tongue tasting the red tip of Hangyul’s cock. It was just a shy, experimental lick, and Hangyul knew it shouldn’t feel so electrifying, but it did. After that first kitten lick, he looked up at Hangyul as if to ask if he was doing well. Those eyes were going to be the end of him.

“Do you like it? Does it taste good?” Seungyoun asked him with a strangely kind smile.

Still with a cock in his mouth, Wooseok nodded, but he didn’t stop to look at him. His eyes were crossed on the base of Hangyul’s cock, completely focused on pleasuring him, and Hangyul had to admit it brought him a slight sense of pride.

Hangyul realized he couldn’t let Seungyoun lead the game anymore. This was his one and only chance to use the most perfect boy he’d ever met like a sex toy, and he wanted to do it on his own terms. To assert his dominance, he moved his hips just an inch, still trying to start out gentle. The surprised noise that formed at the back of Wooseok’s throat, however, made it clear that he knew exactly what was to come.

When Hangyul started fucking his mouth, he caught a glimpse of the real Wooseok. His innocence remained only in the satin bows and those big bambi eyes that looked at him like they were begging for mercy, but it was now clear that that was just for show. There was so much drool on his chin, running all the way down his Adam’s apple, but he didn’t stop trying to bob his head in time with Hangyul’s thrusts.

All of a sudden, Wooseok’s legs started shaking and he stopped moving his head, and Hangyul stopped too. He might’ve been overwhelmed, or maybe he couldn’t breathe. Worried that he was unintentionally too rough, Hangyul started pulling out, but Wooseok put his hands on his thighs and held on to him like he was drowning. Finally, Hangyul remembered to look at Seungyoun.

He had been too focused on the image of Wooseok’s pretty lips stretching around his cock to notice what was happening behind him. There was a half-empty bottle of lube on the bed, and Hangyul hadn’t even heard it open. Seungyoun’s fingers were covered in it, so at first glance Hangyul thought he was fingering Wooseok, but he soon realized that was not all. He was putting something inside Wooseok, and holding a little remote control in his other hand.

“Try not to cum too much, okay baby? Because we’re not going to stop even when you’re oversensitive.”

Hangyul couldn’t see it or hear it, but he knew there was a vibrator inside Wooseok. Even though Hangyul wasn’t fucking his mouth anymore, his breathing was heavier than before. Seungyoun moved his finger on the remote, and Wooseok’s head fell on Hangyul’s lap as he struggled to keep his ass up and not rut into the sheets. The best he could do now was cockwarm him.

“This is where the real fun begins,” Seungyoun smirked.

Hangyul had no idea what those words meant, but the look in Seungyoun’s eyes frightened him. He took his dick out of Wooseok’s mouth to let him breathe, and he got an inexplicable urge to pet his hair, so he did. It looked like Seungyoun turned down the vibrations, because now the only sign of discomfort on Wooseok’s face was the way his eyebrows were knitted slightly closer together.

Seungyoun never took off Wooseok’s panties, he only pulled them to the side just enough to get access to his hole, and now that the vibrator was inside, he put them back in their place like nothing happened. Hangyul could see quite a large wet spot on the front of the panties, and a shy red cockhead peeking out. They hadn’t even touched him, and Wooseok was already spurting precum.

“Go over to that door for us, kitten,” Seungyoun instructed. Hangyul was confused, because the door was on the other side of the room, but Wooseok went along with it so he did too. Only, Wooseok went along with it on _all fours_ , and that was a sight to behold.

As soon as he got off the bed, he got on his hands and knees and crawled to the door as quickly as the vibrator inside him would allow him, which was nowhere near quick. Hangyul couldn’t even see the vibrator underneath his panties, so it was probably a small one, but then again, Wooseok was extremely sensitive. Just the fact that he was filled was probably enough to make him stumble over himself like that.

Hangyul found it easier to stare at his ass when Wooseok couldn’t actually see him, so his eyes traveled back to that blue bow and followed as it bounced with each movement. Wooseok’s butt was small but perfectly round, and Hangyul couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to take him from behind just like that, while he’s on the floor on all fours. His dick twitched painfully, but he didn’t want to touch himself. With the blowjob Wooseok gave him, no matter how short, he was a lot closer to his orgasm than he wanted to admit.

When Wooseok reached the door, Seungyoun invited him to return to them, but as soon as he started crawling, he suddenly turned the vibrator to the highest setting. Wooseok’s knees buckled and his elbows rubbed against the carpet as he tried to get back up, but Seungyoun kept switching the settings of his vibrator from a lower one to the highest one. Hangyul just watched in a trance as Wooseok whined and struggled to move a single inch without tripping again. His cock dripped through his panties and over the carpet, but nobody paid any attention to that as he kept moaning with every step he took.

Seungyoun seemed to enjoy watching him struggle, but he wasn’t even palming himself, still fully clothed even though his dick was visibly hard. Hangyul couldn’t really focus on that when Wooseok was still drooling over himself and letting out all those desperate sounds while trying to be a good pet for them. The highest setting usually only stayed on for a second or two, because it was too intense for Wooseok, but when he was just a few steps away from the bed, Seungyoun decided to leave it on.

Wooseok was persistent, but after just one step he realized he couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed his cheek to the floor to muffle his cries, but kept his ass up for Hangyul and Seungyoun to watch. The satin bow was swaying left and right as Wooseok tried to rub against his own thigh, and his moans became so loud that Hangyul’s dick couldn’t take it anymore. He started lazily pumping his cock to the sight of Wooseok shaking on the floor like a leaf, and he heard Seungyoun unzip his pants too, but he seemed to be miles away.

“Hngh, ung, I’m sorry, I’m sorry – “ Wooseok cried “I’m gonna, kitty’s gonna – “

Before he could finish the sentence, he was cut off by his own shout as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He started thrusting into the air, desperately trying to get some relief, but all it did was make him look more pathetic. Hangyul watched cum go through the thin fabric of his panties, and he had to stop jerking off before he came too.

About a minute after he came down from his orgasm, Wooseok finally reached the bed. He couldn’t even get up yet, just kneeled under them trying to bring his legs as close together as he possibly could. He was probably embarrassed about being too messy and wet down there, and he didn’t want to be made fun of for cumming untouched. Seungyoun started petting his hair with a fond smile on his face, and Wooseok looked happy and relieved too. _He looks so much like a kitten,_ Hangyul thought to himself.

“You did so well, kitty,” Seungyoun praised him “You were so good for us. Our good boy came a lot, didn’t he?”

Wooseok nodded and nuzzled himself into Seungyoun’s thigh, and it looked so intimate that Hangyul felt like an intruder again. Seungyoun helped him get up and sit on the bed with them, and Hangyul felt like he should do something too if he didn’t want to be left out. He slowly left a trail of kisses on the back of Wooseok’s neck, and caressed his thighs and stomach to help him calm down. With two men taking care of him like that, Wooseok was in heaven.

“It’s time to give our good boy a treat,” Seungyoun said, and Wooseok’s eyes sparkled like he knew exactly what Seungyoun had in mind. He sat on his knees again, putting two small fists on his thighs, and waited for Seungyoun to gently coax his jaw open. Staring straight into those wide brown eyes, Seungyoun spat in his mouth.

Without missing a beat, Wooseok turned around and looked at Hangyul instead. His mouth was still wide open, showing Seungyoun’s spit on his little red tongue. He tried to make some kind of begging sound without letting Seungyoun’s spit slide down his throat, and Hangyul knew he would’ve done anything for him. He put his thumb on Wooseok’s lower lip and spat on his tongue just like Seungyoun previously did, only he stayed there for a moment to admire it. When he let Wooseok go, he swallowed it gratefully and licked his lips afterward.

Hangyul wondered how Wooseok must’ve felt – he was so small between the two of them, and they were not only humiliating him but also about to _take turns on him_. But then there was the fact that _Wooseok_ was the very person who suggested all of this – he said so himself, with a casual expression that showed nothing but determination, when he came to Hangyul to suggest it. He let them both spit in his mouth, he crawled on the floor for them, he would probably do anything they asked for. Hangyul’s mind was racing with ideas, and suddenly the night felt too short for everything he wanted to do to him.

Seungyoun finally took the vibrator out of him, probably because he was planning to replace it with something else, but he didn’t do so right away. They continued cuddling Wooseok from both sides, letting him catch a break after cumming so hard, because they all knew that the best (or worst) was yet to come. It was Wooseok who broke the silence first.

“I want to… I want a real cock inside me.”

Hangyul felt like all the air was punched out of his lungs when he heard those shameless words in such a small and sugary voice. He was already so hard that he didn’t know if he could hold back once he got inside Wooseok, so he bit his lip and waited for Seungyoun’s judgment. He had to make the night last longer somehow, he had to.

“Sure, who do you want first?” Seungyoun asked.

“Um, could Younie fuck me first so that I can cum with Gyulie?”

Hangyul was surprised (and flattered) that Wooseok wanted that, but Seungyoun didn’t seem nearly as phased. “Of course, we can do whatever you want.”

Wooseok had to turn around to sit on Seungyoun’s cock, which gave Hangyul an opportunity to look at his face again. With his cheeks crimson red and his lips still wet from drool, he already looked so debauched that Hangyul couldn’t even imagine what he would look like with a cock inside him. Even though he’d have to wait for his turn, watching Wooseok get fucked was definitely a pleasure in its own.

“Are you stretched enough?” Seungyoun asked softly, and Wooseok just nodded eagerly in response. Seungyoun seemed to take his words at face value, so he peeled off his soaked panties and threw them to the side.

“Can you… Can you two take your shirts off?” Wooseok asked, and Hangyul just realized then that neither him nor Seungyoun were completely naked. He threw his shirt to the floor without a second thought, and Seungyoun followed. The way Wooseok’s hungry eyes raked up and down his torso gave Hangyul more than a small ego boost.

Now that all three of them were naked (minus Wooseok’s white thigh highs), Hangyul finally realized that _this was happening_. His dick had been hard for so long that he had to distract himself before it exploded, but it was impossible now that Wooseok’s small, soft dick was in full view and Seungyoun was getting ready to fuck him from behind. He felt himself rapidly returning to full hardness.

“Let’s give the little whore what he wants, shall we?” Seungyoun said as he lined his lubed-up cock up with Wooseok’s hole. He started off by teasing him with the tip, tapping it against his velvety rim a few times, which immediately coaxed little gasps out of Wooseok. In a moment of bravery, Hangyul got closer to them, close enough to touch Wooseok. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted, and he probably looked like a lost puppy with his hands just hovering over Wooseok’s entire body, but thankfully, Wooseok knew what to do.

He kissed Hangyul again, but this time, he didn’t try to hide his lust. It spilled into Hangyul’s mouth freely, and this kiss was much more fluid and natural than the first one. Hangyul thought the taste of his chapstick would’ve been gone by then, but it was still there. Despite everything, it was still an unbearably _sweet_ kiss above all.

When Wooseok started moaning into his mouth, another wave of courage overcame Hangyul and he started playing with his nipples, all without breaking the kiss. Seungyoun keeping hips in place as he started ramming into him faster and faster, and Hangyul rubbing his hard and puffy nipples, it all felt too good to Wooseok, but he still couldn’t get hard after that last orgasm. Hangyul just watched his little cock bounce against his stomach with every thrust, not wanting to give him any relief just yet.

“Aren’t you embarrassed that Hangyulie’s watching you get fucked?” Seungyoun said an inch away from his ear “Oh, I forgot, my Wooseokie’s a little slut. You’d probably like to be watched by all my friends, right? You like showing everyone how slutty you are.”

“Hngh, hah…” Wooseok tried to respond, but moans came out of him involuntarily “Yes, yes, I’m a slut, I’m a slut –“

“Is that why you wanted my cock so bad?” Hangyul joined in, and he let one of his hands slide down to Wooseok’s cock, but didn’t move it yet “You love it so much, you’d let anyone use you as long as you’re full of cock. Right, Seokie?”

“Fuck,” Seungyoun whispered under his breath and slammed into him even harder. Hangyul’s words seemed to have done something for him, so he became completely animalistic, so focused on chasing his own release that he probably couldn’t even see anything else around him anymore. And Wooseok, he got so worked up both from the dirty talk and the way Seungyoun was abusing his hole, that he looked too cockdumb to reply.

Hangyul was having none of that.

He gave him the lightest slap possible, more of a tap, really, but Wooseok looked frightened and aroused by it. “Answer me, princess.”

Wooseok seemed to have forgotten the question already. “Yes, hnn, I… I love cock, I love it so much,” his words sounded like hiccups because of Seungyoun’s thrusts, and he soon started spurting complete nonsense. Hangyul decided to reward him with a painfully slow handjob.

Even though he was hard, he wasn’t impatient anymore. Just feeling Wooseok’s small cock harden in his hand and hearing him moan like a dumb slut gave him more pleasure than most his other partners – that was how intoxicating Wooseok was. Hangyul was pulled out of his trance by an aggressive sound of skin slapping against skin that overpowered even Wooseok’s needy voice, and then a loud groan – he knew that Seungyoun came.

The way Seungyoun fucked through his orgasm was so punishing that Hangyul thought Wooseok would break, but he only dug his nails in Hangyul’s back and let Seungyoun keep using him for as long as he needed. His dick was now fully hard, so Hangyul started pumping it even faster to bring him closer. He doubted he would last long after what he just witnessed.

Seungyoun’s movements slowly ceased, and his thrusts were now slow and deep instead of frantic. Once he got oversensitive, he pulled out and slapped Wooseok’s ass as if to signalize he was done with him. Only when cum started dripping down Wooseok thighs did Hangyul realize – Seungyoun wasn’t wearing a condom.

“Your turn,” Seungyoun said breathlessly.

“Let me just get a condom –“

“Nah, the slut likes it raw,” Seungyoun laughed “Tell him, Seokie. Tell him how you beg for me to fill you with cum every time, how you wear butt plugs to keep it inside you.”

“I love cum so much,” Wooseok purred happily while Seungyoun kissed his cheeks and forehead “Please fill me up, Hangyul-ah. I want to be full of your cum.”

“Shit,” Hangyul bit his lip as he positioned himself behind Wooseok. He could finally get a good look at Wooseok’s ass and his hole. There was a red hand mark where Seungyoun had spanked him, and cum was still slowly dripping from him. His little hole clenched in anticipation, or maybe in an attempt to keep the cum inside – whatever it was, it drove Hangyul crazy.

“Sorry if he’s a little loose,” Seungyoun said just when Hangyul spread his cheeks to get easier access. The second his head pushed into Wooseok’s tight heat, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It was so warm inside, probably because of all the friction Seungyoun made, and without a condom it felt ten times more intense. Even though Wooseok was relaxed enough, Hangyul started slow for the sake of his own sanity, and didn’t move for a few moments once his entire length was inside.

He wanted to savor the feeling of Wooseok’s walls, velvety and wet with cum, clenching around his cock so deliciously that he could probably make him cum just by doing that. His grip on Wooseok’s hipbones was bruising, because he needed to ground himself from such intense pleasure, but as soon as he started his first thrust, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

The way he fucked was different from Seungyoun’s. He angled his hips so that he could go deeper – he wanted to make Wooseok feel him in his stomach, to find his prostate and abuse it until the smaller boy couldn’t walk anymore. Wooseok started mewling right away, in that high-pitched voice that only came out during sex, and it encouraged Hangyul to be rougher, merciless with him. Judging by a cracked shout that came after, he managed to find Wooseok’s sweet spot.

“Ah, fuck, kitten,” Hangyul groaned as he rammed into the same spot over and over again “You sound so fucking pretty when you’re being used. Do you know that? It’s like you were made just to take cock.”

Hangyul wasn’t waiting for a response this time – Wooseok’s pathetic chant of _‘harder, harder’_ was all he needed to hear. Seungyoun was still jerking him off, and it was obviously too much for him, because Hangyul could hear tears in his voice.

Still, he never once thought of stopping.

He spanked both his cheeks, which he realized always made Wooseok clench down involuntarily. Seungyoun had gotten hard again, so now one of his hands was working on Wooseok’s cock, and the other on his own. “Ah, your pathetic little dick is getting all purple, princess. You really need to cum so bad, don’t you?” Seungyoun noticed.

“Ungh, please, please Hangyulie, I’ll be good for you, I’ll make you feel so good,” Wooseok cried “Please, it hurts, it hurts so much.”

The desperation in his teary voice drove Hangyul over the edge, and he started fucking his prostate so hard that Wooseok started screaming. Seungyoun removed his hand from Wooseok’s cock and focused on his own pleasure, and that made Wooseok’s knees weak and legs scramble in the sheets, so, so desperate to be touched.

Once he felt Hangyul’s cock throb inside him and fill him with cum, he couldn’t hold it anymore – he tightened around Hangyul and milked every last drop out of him. His pathetic dick made a mess of his stomach, just when Seungyoun came all over his body too. They were shooting cum on him from both sides, so warm and sticky, and all he wanted was _more._

Despite Wooseok’s oversensitivity, Hangyul kept using him, fucking both his and Seungyoun’s cum back into him, until his own dick started hurting. He pulled out slowly and slapped his ass just like Seungyoun did, and as soon as he was finished, Wooseok fall back on the bed and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling.

Hangyul wanted to ask if they should clean up, but his head was still empty from the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had. Instead, all he could do was flop down next to Seungyoun and Wooseok. The bed was barely big enough for three grown men, but they made it work.

“You did so well, baby boy,” Seungyoun whispered as he wiped the sweat off Wooseok’s forehead “You were so good, the best.”

“Mm, you made us feel so good,” Hangyul added, and punctuated it with butterfly kisses on Wooseok’s shoulders. He put a thigh between Wooseok’s legs, only to feel how wet he was with all the cum, but nobody minded the mess in that moment. With Wooseok in the middle and Seungyoun and Hangyul cuddling him from each side, the silence felt so peaceful that none of them felt the need to break it.

Even though Hangyul probably should’ve felt unwanted in a scene as soft as that, they were all too blissed out to think about it. He felt that it was his duty to take care of Wooseok too, since he did fuck him all the same. For now, there was only the comforting sound of Wooseok’s deep and even breathing. He started drifting off too, with a wish to repeat that night in the morning, or at least re-live it in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> um come burn me alive on twitter and curiouscat?? @sleepywseok


End file.
